A Promise Kept
by MakoRain
Summary: He couldn't leave her now, not when he was finally figuring it all out...but he had to. He was leaving for them, he was leaving for her. Cloti oneshot look into the promise made on the water tower.


A/N: I know it's been a while since I posted anything FFVII and believe me, it's not because I'm lacking inspiration-it's because I'm swimming in it! Seriously, there are not enough hours in a day for me to type all of the lovely ideas I have for the Clotiness but I'm trying. Here is just a little tidbit, hope it holds you readers over. R&R!

Standard disclaimers apply, especially since I pretty much used the direct words from the game-all love goes to SquareEnix! Background music "Sometimes" cover by Jim Sturgess since I don't have the Beatles version :(

* * *

**"A Promise Kept"**

by MakoRain

There was something about Tifa Lockheart that he just couldn't put his finger on.

It could have been how her long dark hair ending with a cute ribbon tied on the end, flowing behind her like the tail of a dolphin. Or it might be the way her ruby eyes sparkled whenever she was really excited about something.

Maybe it was the way she smiled until it looked like her face was about to break she was so happy or that little jolt of electricity he felt whenever she was around. It grew a hundred times stronger when she would brush her hand against his making him jump until her fingers slipped between his and then he was grounded and flying all at the same time.

Whatever it was, Cloud Strife was pretty sure he was in love with her.

That's why he had to leave.

Joining SOLDIER had been something Cloud had been dreaming of the first time he had heard of the elite group, earning the pride and respect of people throughout the plant. It was something he had been thinking about over and over until he hurt his thirteen year old brain with all that thinking. He wanted to learn to be stronger than the weakling he was, to be able to do brave things and be more cunning. He wanted to show the people in this small town that he was worth something, not just a lonely outsider.

Mostly, he wanted to impress Tifa.

In fact, he knew he was in love with her because nothing felt more real or more painful then when he had to leave her.

That night at the water tower, he knew his heart was breaking. He kept reminding himself over and over that it was for Tifa that he was leaving, that the tears he saw in her eyes were for her own good, that he would come back a man worthy of her love instead of a boy embarrassed by his crush on her.

After trying and failing to fake bravado while telling her about SOLDIER, she did the strangest and yet greatest thing he could think of. Tifa made him make a promise.

"Hey, why don't we make a promise? Umm, if you get really famous and I'm ever in a bind…You come save me, alright?"

If it hadn't been so dark out Cloud would have sworn she was blushing. In his state of shocked confusion, all he could manage was "What?"

She playfully knocked her shoulder into his and it sent him over farther than expected until Tifa had to hold out a hand to keep him balanced, giggling the entire time.

See, this was why he had to leave. It was downright shameful that she could push him over so easily. Even after Cloud was righted, she didn't move her hand from his arm.

That made things hard all over again.

"I mean, whenever I'm in trouble, my hero will come and rescue me. I want to at least experience that once."

Every girl's dream was to be rescued by her hero. Cloud wasn't a hero, not yet anyways. But he'd do anything to be Tifa's hero.

That's why he was leaving. And yet her hand was _still_ on his arm, making leaving the last thing he that ever wanted to do.

"What?"

"Come on, Cloud. Promise me!" This time she did that magical thing where she took his hand in hers and sparks went flying. At least, that's what he felt.

Her eyes were shining bright as stars, telling him how much she wanted this promise. It would be a promise he would forever fight to keep.

"All right…I promise."

Tifa was so overjoyed that she hugged him quick and tight and it was enough to almost send him off the edge of the water tower all over again. It made her giggle as it did before.

He didn't mind her laughing at his expense anymore, not when it made her laugh so happily. She then stayed with him for the rest of the night on that water tower, resting her head against his shoulder, making sure he wouldn't fall off anymore

That's when he knew he loved Tifa Lockheart.

It was the hardest thing to leave her like that. With each step his young heart was breaking at the thought of not seeing her next door every day. And yet with each step he found the will to carry on, all because of a promise a boy in love made to the girl of his dreams.

Little did he know that he was the hero of her dreams and the love of her life.

But that would unfold all in due time.

_As it was meant to be._

The End.


End file.
